The Real Yang (RWBY) (Bumblebee)
by NeppyTheDork
Summary: Yang finally asks Blake out on a date but doesn't act like her usual self. Will the date be a success?


This was…ridiculous.

Normally Yang would use a word that was blunter. _Stupid, retarded, shitty_. Those words were normally coming out of her mouth, but not today, no, she had to be on her best behavior. Weiss had given Yang several tips, being the princess she was, and Yang was doing her best to follow them.

So far being a "proper" lady wasn't working out so well.

Yang had to stop herself from cursing five times already, had tripped over her dress twice and had gotten scolded by Weiss at least three times since they got to work but even Yang had to admit, the heiress had good taste. Yang's hair, for the first time in her life, was tied into an elegant ponytail, Weiss had even treated it for an hour so it wouldn't be so puffy. The blonde also wore a lovely black, silk dress with a low V-neck that left her arms bare, most of her back and her right leg. Of course, Yang had shaved and showered, no, she had showered _twice_ on Weiss's insistence.

In all honesty? She was fucking beautiful and she _knew_ it.

 _But then why am I so nervous?_ Yang thought to herself. Sure, this was her first date with a girl, sure, this girl was her partner, sure, this was the first time she had ever done something so formal…

"Stop worrying," Weiss chided, walking up to Yang. "You'll be fine."

"I'm not worrying," Yang protested, glaring at Weiss. The heiress, in turn, crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Yang. "Ok, fine, I'm worrying a little bit."

"You have nothing to worry about, if Blake didn't like you she wouldn't have said yes," Weiss reasoned, tugging on this end and that bit of Yang's dress. "Just stick to the plan and it'll be fine."

"Are you sure this will work? No offense but you're asking me to be all… _princessy_."

"I'm telling you to be _decent_ ," Weiss huffed. "I got you two reservations at a very nice, and expensive, restaurant in a very renowned part of town. She'll be impressed, act the part and she will certainly be happy."

"Well…if you say so," Yang mumbled.

Normally people thought Yang was the dating expert, that she'd fear nothing and could win anyone's heart, but that was far from the truth. The truth is she never had much time for dates, sure there were a couple guys here and there, but this was different. This was _Blake_. Being Blake's friend was hard enough, Yang hated the idea of losing her but actually taking the Faunus out for dinner? That was another thing entirely. Yang really, _really_ liked Blake and she didn't want to ruin this.

"She should be here right about…now," Weiss muttered, turning to the door. On cue, there were a few light knocks on the door. "Ok, go ahead, and remember. Be well mannered, be a gentleman…or gentlewoman, and _no puns_."

"Would you say my puns are a _PUN-ishment_?" Yang cracked a wide smile as Weiss rolled her eyes on pushed her to the door. Yang smirked as the ice queen walked to the bathroom to do Oum knows what and opened the door-

"Hello, Yang," Blake said, serious as ever. In response, Yang's jaw dropped.

The Faunus was wearing a black dress as well. This one left went over one shoulder and left the other bare, her cleavage was revealed through an oval on her dress. The dress itself stopped a bit above her long, tan legs and hugged her body so perfectly-

"Yang? Hello?" Blake waved a gloved hand in front of the blonde, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh- Oh, yeah, I'm good," Yang answered stupidly, trying for a smile. "You look great, ready to go?"

"I'm ready," Blake answered with a rare, small smile. Her feline eyes looked over Yang once and the smile grew slightly. "I didn't take you to be the fancy type, I was surprised when you told me it was formal."

"I can be fancy!" Yang cheered, closing the door and offering her arm. Blake took it and walked closely to the blonde. It wouldn't take long to arrive at the restaurant, Weiss had made sure it'd be convenient. Now the two walked calmly during the warm night, causing other people to stare at them as they walked boy. This portion of the town wasn't as busy as the city and rather nice. Yang, in this situation, would've started talking a lot and trying to get Blake to laugh. The silence felt _wrong_ , but Weiss had told her to keep calm, not to yell too much, find sweet things to do like pick flowers.

Apparently, this tip wasn't too good because Yang easily plucked a flower and offered it to Blake. Blake blinked in surprise and then looked…disappointed? She took the flower and put it on her hair, which was cute, but Yang noticed her smile was gone. Something was wrong, but what? Yang looked _blazing_ , the evening was nice, she wasn't being calm and correct (as Weiss would say it) and Weiss _knew_ how to date.

Yang was worried, although she hid it very well, for the rest of the short walk. They walked in silence, with Yang making little comments now and then until they arrived at the restaurant. The place itself was nice and definitely expensive, everyone wore very formal clothes, they ate with precision and grace, the voices were hushed as piano music played through the establishment. Yang whistled slowly, obviously impressed, and turned to Blake.

"You…you organized this for me?" Blake asked, her bow twitching slightly. For once she looked shocked.

"Of course Blakey, only the best," Yang answered with a small smile. Blake's cheeks turned pink and she leaned closer against Yang. Yang's heart was racing but she walked calmly into the restaurant, asked about her reservation, and quickly got a table.

"I'm impressed, I didn't expect all…this," Blake said, looking around the place. Her expression and voice didn't say she was impressed, however, she sounded…disappointed?

 _What more could she want?_ Yang thought to herself, trying to think. But what more could Yang possibly do? How could this disappoint! Yang felt a pit settle in her stomach but forced a smile.

 _Ok, maybe she's disappointed for some reason…but I can still do this._

"So, Blakey, ever been to a restaurant like this before?" Yang asked quietly, leaning on a hand and watching her. Blake shook her head and smirked, narrowing her eyes at Yang.

"Have _you_ ever been to a restaurant like this?" Blake countered.

"I have now!" Yang cheered, shooting a finger gun at Blake and a wink. Blake's smile grew and Yang's heart fluttered. _Oum_ , _she had such a beautiful smile._ But then Yang noticed the odd glances, the disapproving looks and she realized she wasn't following the tips Weiss gave her. She sat straighter and spoke quieter. "I wonder how long the food will take?"

Turns out it wasn't going to be very long. Yang had gotten the food ordered with the reservation, so it was ready by the time they arrived. Yang watched anxiously as they set the two platters in front of them, pulling the covers off of them to reveal a simple smoked ham meal for Yang and-

"Marry me," Blake said nervously, her eyes going wide as she saw the smoked salmon in front of her. It came with a side meal, spices and such, but Yang knew the fish was the masterpiece. For a moment the blonde thought Blake would just grab it with her hands, but Blake managed to control herself and grab the utensils.

Yang would have tried to talk, but frankly, the two girls were much too busy eating their food to speak much. Blake was absorbed in her fish and Yang was enchanted by her ham. The food, expensive that it was, was worth the price. The two of them ate rather fast but ended up with empty plates and content smiles. Yang took the liberty of serving Blake and herself each a glass of wine before the dessert arrived.

"You're very…quiet today," Blake commented, after a few moments of silence. She looked at her glass with that same disappointed, unsure look from before. Now Yang couldn't hold it back, she couldn't just wonder or panic. She had to know!

"What am I doing wrong?!" Yang demanded, leaning forward.

"Wha- Yang, what do you mean?" Blake asked, blinking in surprise.

"Blake I can tell something's wrong," Yang replied, crossing her arms. "I know you pretty well."

"Yang it's noth-"

"Blake, if you don't tell me I'll take out the laser pointer!" Yang hissed, smiling mischievously. Instead of the usual glare or scoff Blake…smiled, then laughed. Her laugh was beautiful; the most beautiful thing Yang had heard. Her heart literally skipped a beat and all anxiety left her body.

"Yang," Blake finally said. "This is all nice-"

"Nice?"

"Incredible," Blake conceded, narrowing her eyes. "But it's not like you."

"What do you mean?" Yang murmured, although she suspected she already knew.

"When you asked me out I accepted because I like _Yang_ and what _Yang_ does, not Weiss. This is incredible, but it doesn't feel like the Yang I like."

"I am such an idiot," Yang said with a wide smile. Suddenly things made much more sense, and Yang knew just what to do about it.

/

 **Blake's POV**

Blake could tell, in a way, the change of attitude that suddenly took over Yang. The blonde smiled widely and pulled out her smile, making a call. She didn't offer an explanation as she whispered into the scroll. When she was done she stood up and offered Blake her hand.

"Ready for the second part of the date?" The bimbo asked with a wink. Blake smiled nervously.

"Definitely."

Blake yelped as Yang pulled her forward at a quick pace. The two exited the restaurant and Yang kept pulling the confused Faunus along. The walked one block down when Yang finally stopped. No one was around, not at this time, and this seemed to be exactly what the blonde wanted. She pulled off the hair tie and let her golden locks fall down her back. Then she bent down and began tearing at her dress.

"Yang! What are you doing?!" Blake nearly yelled. Sure, she wasn't much for dress up, but it hurt any girl to see such an expensive dress being torn. Yang sighed in relief, hands on her hips. Most of her legs were on display now and she walked in a simple circle before answering Blake.

"I can't be me in that dress, it's too…restricting," Yang pretended to gag and Blake giggled. "It should be here any second now."

"What should?"

"My bike, I had the chauffeur bring it," Yang explained.

"You have a chauffeur?!"

"Weiss hired one in case I wanted to go somewhere else with you." Yang shrugged, smirking at Blake. "I had to charm Weiss into helping me out this much, y'know."

"Oh really?" Blake challenged, narrowing her eyes at Yang. "How did you charm her, exactly?"

"Well, first I walked really close," Yang whispered, doing so with Blake. "I leaned in even closer," She continued, leaning in closer to Blake. "And paid her fifty lien."

Blake laughed and Yang backed away, obviously pleased with herself. A minute afterward a man in a suit arrived on Yang's motorcycle. It was a very…odd sight, but Yang casually gave her thanks and took the keys.

"So, Blake," Yang said as she got onto the motorcycle. "You wanted to have a date as adventurous as me?"

"That's not exactly the way I'd say it," Blake replied, sitting behind Yang carefully and gently wrapping her arms around the other. "But yes."

"Then hold on tight, because we'll be going for a _very_ exciting ride."

"Yang you better not do something too cRAAAAZYYYY!" Blake yelled this last part, her bow nearly falling off and her heart skipping a beat as Yang suddenly sped forward. Blake wasn't one for fear, but the surprise made her press herself tightly against her blonde companion, who smirked as she watched the road ahead.

"We're just getting started!" Yang cheered, speeding up.

"Yang where are we going?!"

"You'll see!"

Blake was about to demand an answer, but the words literally disappeared when she saw what was ahead. She almost regretted asking Yang to be herself, and now she was sure the bimbo was suicidal. The street ahead was filled with vehicles and the two girls raced next to them with merely an inch to spare. Blake didn't dare move a muscle, her grip tight around Yang and her body stiff. Yang cheered as she raced through the narrow space between two trucks, ignoring the angry honking of another car.

"Yang?" Blake managed to say, above the roar of the wind. She could see the red light ahead with all the cars crossing the road. "Yang!"

Yang didn't slow down and Blake felt her heart truly race, worse than that time she and Adam had robbed a train cart, but this was different. She could feel her heart racing, she could feel the other's fiery heat and heartbeat too, she could sense the passion and joy going through Yang and for once in her life this kind of feeling passed on to Blake. Yang laughed as Blake cheered and the two raced between the cars, passing through unscathed. That's when Blake saw the building ahead.

"Isn't that place abandoned?" Blake asked, her mouth near Yang's ear.

"Yeah! The main gate is halfway open, though!" Yang yelled back.

"Then how will we get in?!"

"Just hang on!"

Blake's grip, somehow, tightened even more and Yang poured every ounce of speed the vehicle had into it. Blake, despite herself, closed her eyes. Yang turned the vehicle to the side, leaned to her left. Blake yelled out and squeezed herself against the blonde as they slide under the half-open gate. Blake opened her eyes and for a split-second saw the ground an inch from her face then she was suddenly right-side-up again, panting and staring ahead in confusion, excitement, fear.

"Here's the best part!" Yang warned.

"Oh no, Yang if we survive I'm going to-"

Blake didn't get to finish her sentence as the two went up some sort of ramp, a thing left there by someone else Blake supposed and soared into the air. Yang yelled at the top of her lungs and Blake, more prepared this time, managed to keep her mouth shut and her eyes open. For a few moments, they sailed through the cool night's air, the stars and moon shining above them, nothing but silence in their ears.

Then they began to fall down towards the ground. Blake's stomach left her body, along with most of her organs and reason, the bike hit the ground with a hard jolt that reverberating throughout Blake's back. A person without aura surely would've gotten injured by this, but the two girls continued for a few minutes before Yang finally slowed down and stopped.

"So, how do you feel?" Yang asked coolly, getting off the motorcycle and then helping Blake off. The blonde seemed no worse for wear, if anything she seemed better, and Blake couldn't help but want to grab her right there and then, to embrace her, to kiss her. When she was like this, so pure and happy, she was so damn _beautiful_. Even her hair seemed to glow, almost on fire. A fiery sun in the darkness.

Blake, on the other hand, was wobbly. Her stomach was still somewhere in the sky, her heart was pounding and she ended up leaning on Yang quite a bit. Yang walked them away but Blake didn't pay attention to where they were going, she just wanted to get control of herself and speak.

"Are you insane?" Blake finally asked, a shaky chuckle leaving her lips. "You are absolutely insane."

"Insane for you," Yang whispered in Blake's ear, so sweet and soft Blake nearly fell down again.

 _Oum that voice,_ Blake thought.

"Why do you even go through all that? Where are we?" Blake asked, feeling better but content to lean her head against Yang's shoulder as the blonde extended an arm around her waist.

"We're at my favorite spot in all of Vale," Yang answered softly. Blake's eyes finally focused on where they were and her jaw dropped slightly.

The two girls were on the tip of a hill covered in lush, green grass. The night sky was perfect and clear above them, most of their illumination came from the thousands of stars and the full moon directly above their heads. In front of them, far away but close enough to see, stood a lake that reflected the moonlight and behind it stood a forest. Everything was quiet, everything was still. Blake, in all her travels, had never seen such a beautiful place.

"Yang it's…amazing," Blake murmured. "Do you come here often?"

"I only come here when I need time for myself, I know no one can find me here…" Yang sighed contently, gently bringing Blake closer. "I never planned to show anyone but…"

"Yang I…" Blake felt her eyes tearing up. She was flattered- No she was _honored_ Yang trusted her this much to show her such a place, her private little area away from the world. The Faunus knew a thing or two of isolation, the fact that Yang was revealing her place of isolation meant a lot.

"I trust you, Blake," Yang continued softly, turning to face Blake nervously. "And I…I love you."

"Yang I…" Blake rubbed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Yang's neck. "I love you too."

Without hesitation Blake closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against Yang, giving the blonde a long, passionate kiss. Yang was surprised but quickly recovered and wrapped her own arms around Blake's waist, returning the kiss.

And there they remained for hours, kissing, talking, laughing…

Completely entranced with each other's love.


End file.
